Love in a Demon
by LunameraNightStar
Summary: Life for Allen ever wood is about to change forever when he finds love in a demon


It was a warm, light cloudy day in the EverLily forest. There, is where Allen Everwood who is currently 18 years old, made his way back to his home that sat in the heart of the forest. He had spent the day sketching some birds that sat in the distance from his usual hangout spot. With his sketchbook tucked away neatly in his bookbag, he put his headphones in his now human ears, before he turned the ipod on and sang along with the song that was playing "What if i wanted to break? laugh it all up in your face, what would you do?" The next thing he did was stop short in his strides. He quickly lifted his nose into the air, catching a scent that made his nose burn as he inhaled it. It reeked of death. Only one thing in the world could smell this bad, or have a scent that made him feel like he would be sick and that was a scent of a demon.  
Meanwhile, Lucifer ran through the forest with a inhuman like speed. Today, he was stuck doing missions without the help of his partner, which was collecting souls that had remained too long on the earth. Soon, he too, came to a halt, having heard the footsteps of a stranger getting closer. He soon found himself staring back at the silver-haired man that stood a few yards away from him. He smirked softly, knowing very well that this man wasn't human, for if he was, he wouldn't be staring at him. The smirk grew into a dark smile as he watched the silver-haired man's eyes go from a sky blue to a wolf golden yellow as he curled his top lip up as a growl rose from his throat.  
Allen knew his eyes had shifted as he growled at this stranger. Every human dared not to enter his domain, HIS forest, yet how dare this stranger enter it?! "What are you doing in my forest?!" he snarled at this demon as his caines sharpened, his anger boiling inside of his chest "Get out, you arent welcome here parasite " he said, his words dripping like acid as his growl deepened. He watched as the other tilted his head back and let out a musical laugh ""My humblest apologies." The other said in a silky voice, giving him a bow. He watched the other turn on his heels and run. Huffing in a wolf-like manner,as his eyes go back to the orginal deep sky blue, his caines returning to normal, for human standards that is. He sighed and turned the music up louder, only, he didnt sing this time. Slowly, he made it back to his home, opening the door and laying his backpack on the chair, heading up to his room.  
Lucifer on the other hand was enchanted by this stranger standing before him. Though he went on swiftly and quickly collecting the souls that he was instructed to collect. The sounds of those poor humans screams brought a smirk to his face. After he finished he returned to the forest, ready to head back to the society and report to his boss.

Allen opened the door to his home slowly, taking off his shoes and laying his backpack on the couch near the door. He had just laid down on his bed, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to get the strange demon out of his head. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as a large crash rang through his house. He shot up from the bed, hearing the sound of glass breaking. His eyes soon fell on three rogue wolves, seeing them trashing his home. His body shook in fury, and hatred. A large growl torn from his throat as his body shifted into a large, silver wolf. He leaped from the top of the staircase, chasing after the other wolves, his paws pounding against the earth as he ran. The forest soon filled with the sound of snarls, growls and the snapping of powerful jaws. Soon, yelps rang out through the trees, before the three rogue wolves ran out of the forest. A large silver wolf, laid on the ground for a moment before he slowly and shakingly got up, his fur stained with his blood that dripped from his deep wounds. He whimpered softly as he started to limp through the forest, trying to make his way back to his home and hopefully patch himself back together, but he knew that he was probably going to die without someone else help. He stopped walking as he caught the scent of the strange demon.


End file.
